The embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable computer that operates by application programs.
Many conventional portable computers store a plurality of application programs having program running-start lines that correspond to different keys so that a desired program is designated by a single key input. In such computers, each program running-start line has a label that corresponds to a particular key and enables a desired program to be run when the key corresponding to the particular program is depressed.
However, the above-described conventional portable computer must retrieve each label for every program in order to determine the appropriate program running-start line corresponding to a key input. Therefore, the computer will take a long amount of time to locate the appropriate program running-start line where the amount of time is proportional to the program capacity. As a result, a slow processing speed will occur.